1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for providing insulation to building structures and more particularly to devices and methods by which preexisting building structures can be insulated without the need for a substantial reconstruction of the structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent times, the price of fossil fuel has increased dramatically. This has resulted in a severe increase in the cost of providing heat to offices, homes and other structures during the cold months of the year. In many instances, new construction takes this increased cost into account by adding insulation where necessary to reduce the heat loss in the building. However, many structures were built long before the present "energy crisis" and were provided with little or no insulation in the ceiling and walls.
In some cases, this defect can be overcome. For example, in buildings where the ceilings are exposed in an attic, batts of insulation can be added to increase the thermal efficiency of the building. However, in walls the problem is more severe. In order to install batts of fiberglass insulation, the interior wall covering must be substantially entirely removed in most instances. Therefore, the conventional method of insulating walls is to use blown cellulose insulation which is inserted in an opening formed above the area to be insulated. However, as is well known, such blown insulation has several drawbacks. For example, this type of insulation is more prone to absorb moisture than fiberglass bats. Moisture absorbed in insulation severely reduces the R value of the insulation and in some cases renders the insulation almost valueless. Also, blown insulation has a tendency to compact over time, especially when installed in walls where long vertical columns of the insulation are necessarily used. The compaction causes the upper portion of the wall to be rendered uninsulated while the R value of the insulation in the compacted lower wall portion is reduced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device and method by which batts of fiberglass insulation could be installed in the walls of preexisting building structures without having to disassemble or substantially reconstruct the building.
Various systems and devices are known for providing insulation for buildings or compressing materials for insertion into defined spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,745 discloses a device for filling cushion pipings which comprises two elongated members which are releasably attachable at one end to compress a spongy material for insertion into the cushion piping.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,838 to Ries describes an apparatus for compressing springs, which apparatus has two flat plate-like members which are attachable at both a handle end and at the end opposite from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,930 to Miller describes a device for applying tax stamps to packaged goods. The device includes a pair of flat members which can be used to manipulate the stamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,373 to Davidson shows a method for inserting thermal insulation into cavities of a building. The method comprises the steps of compressing a compressible insulation material and holding the compressed material within an envelope which can be unsealed by means of a rip cord to cause the insulation to expand to a free state after insertion into a building cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,085 to Elson shows a method and structure for insulating a wall or ceiling wherein a compressible insulation material is disposed within an inflatable envelope. The envelope is inserted in the space to be insulated and then inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,449 to Hullhorst et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,853 to Glaser show the compression of insulaton to a reduced volume followed by sealling of the compressed insulation within a vacuum or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,318 to Bauman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,617 to Kuenzli show the disposition of insulation within an envelope or containing structure to facilitate mounting the insulation within a cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,751 to MacDougall, Jr. shows inserting a flaccid yet expandible element into a building cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 860,334 to French et al describes a press mat having teeth-like projections which hold a compressible mat to one of the face plates of the press structure.